


His Little Experiment

by EllySketchit



Category: Roliana
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, German, Laboratories, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Uh oh." She was trapped inside the laboratory with the Doctor. Everyone in Roliana knew about him, of course. If you wanted a different eye color or skin type all you had to do was pay him in gold and he'd provide the service. Everyone who came away from his "shop" went off happy but... distracted....





	His Little Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> **Dr. Franz was a character from the avatar site called "Roliana" I frequented back in its heyday. The site was PG, but Franz inspired this fic because he was ... well, hot. Yeah.**
> 
> **My apologies for the bad German (I did some checking with a friend that speaks it at the time, though).**

The Laboratory had a scent that had drawn her closer and closer to it, pulling her in though the building seemed darker than the ones around it, more terrifying. She'd crawled past the bushes lining the toy shop to the medical building with some trepidation, hoping that she would find a kindly person to help answer some of her questions.

Why was she different?

The answer might not be here, she thought glumly as she looked around, her cat's eyes immediately adjusting to the dimmer light inside the building. It was downright dark, the only light some kind of unnatural blue glow that looked like it came from a weird ectoplasm inside large tubes. Whatever was inside those tubes was concealed, she noted with much relief. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Ah," a voice suddenly whispered out of the shadows. Elly jerked and spun towards it.

"Who's there? The door was open, I..."

"Not anymore." Indeed she heard the pneumatic locks snick shut.

"Uh oh." She was trapped inside the laboratory with the Doctor. Everyone in Roliana knew about him, of course. If you wanted a different eye color or skin type all you had to do was pay him in gold and he'd provide the service. Everyone who came away from his "shop" went off happy but... distracted. As if they couldn't remember something that bothered them quite a bit. Elly flicked her ears nervously, her tail swishing behind her. Two glowing red eyes were staring at her from the corner.

"Ist du, katze?" He stepped out of the dark and into the light around one of the cylinders that flanked the room. She blushed suddenly, eyes darting over his lean form. My goodness, but he was attractive! He had red eyes and white, sharp-looking teeth that glinted as he smiled at her. His body was whipcord lean and his lab coat - a long white shirt really -- was buttoned carelessly across the front so that his neck and part of his chest was revealed. She noted long, curving scars that swept around his throat.

"Dr. Franz?" He bowed mockingly, a hand running up to pull back the mop of thick brown hair that covered his forehead. He pushed a pair of very doctor-ish spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"Hallo," he murmured. Elly's throat tightened as she watched his eyes roam down over her body, much the same as she had done to him. Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head to clear it.

"I came to see you to ask some questions," she choked as he drew closer. He nodded absently, eyes still wandering over her body in a way that made her blush hotter. "Can you answer them?"

"Mit Vergnügen," he whispered fervently. "Was machst du heute abend?" He reached out and pulled her close to him by the wavy maroon and purple-striped tail she sported. Unlike the other Chesires on Roliana her tail had a double tip. He turned it over in his palm, staring at it in a worse distracting way than how he'd stared at her body. She could only gasp for air, shocked. Her ears were laid back in irritation. She should be fighting him but his scent was overpowering.

"Um. I don't speak German? Not really," she added, making a small face. She knew a few curses and some odd phrases but that was about all.

"Ich bin ..." Franz saw the blank look on her face and waved a hand around, searching for what he wanted to say. His English was all right but she figured he didn't know that much of the language very well. He spoke in a quiet, serious tone that belied the maniacal grin on his face. "...vant to spend zhe night vith du."

"What?" Elly blinked. If she'd heard correctly, this was the fastest come-on she had ever received. Taken aback she flicked her ears nervously as she thought, mind racing as fast as her pulse. Franz grimaced and then sighed, a fang showing clearly when he opened his mouth. The canine glinted in the soft lab light. Then his face brightened again, a wicked gleam sparkling in his eyes. They were already disconcerting, an albino sort of red that appeared to glow as her purple ones did in the dark. But she wasn't human.

What was he?

She didn't have much time to consider before he'd relinquished his hold on her split tail and stepped quickly around to her side. His arms snaked around her middle and drew her close.

"Ja," he agreed as she swore at him.

"Great," she gasped when he bent to pull her bubblegum scarf out of the way. The maroon silk swished to the floor and he nipped happily at the exposed flesh of her neck. "Hey! What kind of man are you - no kissing?" His reply was a dark little grumble in German that she couldn't decipher and a quick lap of his tongue.

"Turn around zhen." He smiled as she spun in his arms. The doctor was pleasantly sized, she noticed as they came together. She wouldn't have to reach up for him yet he was slightly taller than her, maybe an inch or so. He only had to bend his head down to press his mouth against hers and he slid an arm up her back as he did. She didn't think about that until his palm cupped the back of her head, twining in her purple hair and caressing the velvet of her ears. The deliberate rubbing heightened the kiss and she found herself falling gently against the blood-stained lab shirt, panting softly.

"You ..."

"Vhat?" His grin was wide. "Zhe doctor made zhis species." He ran his free hand over the curves of her back with a sort of possessive pride. "Franz told du he likes die katzen, ja?" Elly's mouth dropped open. He snickered softly and slipped his hand around to turn her chin up to face him.

"Franz hast veakness vor die katzen," he said as she hissed in protest.

"No kidding," Elly grumbled sourly. "It's so nice to meet your maker and realize he's a horny bastard." The doctor laughed so hard and long at this she pulled slightly back to watch him. She was suddenly reminded of those B-movie night marathons Jaire and the girls had thrown.

Mad scientists and all.

"Du are mein vonder of science," he told her seriously. "Katze ist more special than the others."

"Yeah, but now I know it's just some genetic freak you probably triggered," she sulked. He touched her pouty lip with one long finger and shook his head when she would have wrenched away. His hand grasped her tail firmly again, exploiting her weakness ruthlessly.

"Sei still!" He didn't use a harsh tone but it was definitely a command not a request. Before she could protest he took a step forward, pinning her body to the wall behind her with his own. He bent to kiss her again, this time sinking his sharp teeth into her lower lip and darting a quick tongue inside when she gasped. His lithe, slender body belied his strength and she was surprised to find she couldn't raise her arm if he was holding her wrist.

And his body was warm and smelled even better now. His arousal had brought out a stronger pheromone than any she'd ever smelled. Maybe he'd augmented it, he probably had the capability to do that sort of thing. She might ask him later but now he was biting at her tender neck again, his hands holding her and his lab coat flapping around them. Wait... flapping? Had he unbuttoned it all the way? She didn't know when it had happened but his white skin was naked to the waist now, crossed with odd scars and handsome maybe even because of that fact.

She lost track of time for a long wonderful moment, closing her eyes and letting him do what he pleased. Indeed she couldn't do anything else - the doctor had trapped her that securely. His hands were on the buttons of her pants now, unfastening and pushing the fabric down.

"Wait!"

"Nein," Franz told her firmly. He bit harder, drawing blood from her shoulder. She gasped and swallowed hard, throwing her freed hands around his neck, feeling the scars there and trying to hold on. She was unable to concentrate or know if this was what she wanted. Things were happening far too fast!

"All right, just don't... oh my god." His eyes glowed in the dimness of the lab as he shoved his own pants down.

"Don't vhat?"

"We're standing," she tried to protest but got no further when his mouth captured her own in a bruising kiss. His lips were flecked faintly with blood - her blood -- and he was growling deep in his throat as he thrust a hand down to where their bodies pressed hottest together. She guessed his intent and tensed, hands digging into his shoulder blades.

It hurt, she couldn't deny that. It hurt and burned as he stabbed into her body but it wasn't all pain and in the end she screamed as loudly as he could have wished her to.

"Katze," he rasped against her shoulder as he came, threshing wildly against her and then sighing with great relief. The glowing blue light from the lab played on his diminished member as he slipped out of her, panting like a wild animal. Fluid dripped to the floor that looked bluish but couldn't have been. Elly didn't notice.

"No one's not going to believe this," she gasped, her eyes wide.

"Nein? Tell zhem 'Laboratory K-E-B'," he smiled, biting at her shoulder yet again. "Du see, it vill vork." He paused. "Katze vill stay." He waved a hand at a door she hadn't noticed before and grinned at her expression.

"Tell me you had a bed in there."

"Ja," he chuckled shortly, red eyes growing feverishly in a way she would soon come to recognize.


End file.
